


Things That Go Bump In the Night

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Silence Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hears something in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In the Night

One minute John was sleeping the sleep of the blissfully unaware, the next he was wide awake, trying to make out the source of the muffled noises nearby. He slid his hand slowly out from beneath the heavy blanket, ready to grab his gun if he needed to.

That was when Teyla moaned.

Actually, it wasn't really a moan, or he might have assumed that she was in pain. It was more of a high-pitched gasping for breath, abruptly cut off and clearly not an unhappy sound. John clenched his hand around the softness of the blanket, wondering what the hell was going on. Was she...and his brain sort of shorted out at the idea that Teyla might be touching herself, in the same room as the three of them. Nothing could stop his hard-on after that thought. Suddenly the blanket was much too warm, but he didn't want to move it aside, didn't want to make any noise that might alert her to his awareness.

Then someone else grunted. Very definitely a male someone else. He stared upwards, toward the blackness of the ceiling beams, swallowing at the graphic images his mind's eye was providing. Who was it? Was it one of the villagers? He'd never known Teyla to take a lover among their trading partners before, but then again, as the sound of more heavy breathing forced its way into his ears, he was beginning to think he didn't know Teyla very well at all. John slowly turned his head to the right, where Teyla's bed lay along the far side of the hut. He could just make out movement in the shadows.

He could also tell that the bed between hers and his own was empty. Christ, Teyla and Ford were getting it on.

He wanted to flop over onto his side and huff in irritation, but now he really, really didn't want to draw attention to himself. No, he didn't want them to know he knew–not until the moment when he killed Ford. Because damn it, this was definitely one of those things you were not supposed to do. Sleeping with teammates was a big no-no. Doing it where your other teammates could hear was just dumb.

Not to mention a little cruel. The little thump that might have been bodies shifting against the muffling bedding just reinforced the thought.

Oh, yeah. He was definitely going to kill Ford. After John made him clean all of Atlantis, starting with the used Petri dishes in the bio labs.

And what the hell was Teyla thinking? He really thought she had more common sense. John started the slow process of shifting silently onto his left side as another breathy squeak came from his right. He ignored the petty part that was mourning the thing he thought Teyla had for him. The rest of his brain reminded his ego that it wasn't right to think about his teammates that way.

Too bad his dick wasn't getting the message.

He finally eased into a somewhat comfortable position, letting out a slow, careful breath. That was when he noticed Rodney. Rodney's bed was less than two feet away from his own, and John could see his eyes wide open, the pale blue reflecting moonlight like a mirror. Belatedly he realized that the covers had been shifting in a very tell-tale way until Rodney had noticed him watching. Damn. The breathing behind him seemed even louder, echoing around the small room as he met Rodney's eyes. John should really look away now. He should close his eyes at least, let Rodney get on with what he had been doing. Except then every single one of his team would be getting some except for himself, and that just wasn't fair.

Teyla stifled another cry. Rodney licked his lips.

John opened his mouth, finding it hard to get enough air through his nose. He was sweating, even though the air was chilly. He should really look away, because this was kind of weird. He was hard, listening to Teyla and Ford get it on. He was hard staring at Rodney, and he knew that Rodney had to be hard, too. But he just kept looking, and Rodney stared right back at him.

Then there was a loud, low grunt. John held his breath as all of the sound died down behind him. Rodney's eyes flicked up past John's shoulder, like he was trying to see what was going on even though it was impossible. John's lungs started to get tight, and he had just decided that the couple had given up when he heard Teyla murmur something. It was such a low sound he shouldn't have heard it at all, except every one of his senses was strained to the limit, searching for the stimulation he was denying himself.

When they suddenly kicked into high gear, panting and moaning like they didn't care about being heard, it felt like somebody had grabbed onto his dick and pulled. Rodney's mouth dropped open, and John could imagine the rush of air that matched his own gasping breaths. John licked his lips. He'd never been so turned on in his life, and only part of it was from hearing Teyla and Ford. Rodney's eyes were locked on his, except for when they flicked down to his lips. It was driving him insane.

Rodney closed his eyes finally, and John took a deep breath. The spell was broken; he could turn away now, close his own eyes and pretend none of this ever happened. He didn't act quickly enough, however, because Rodney had his hand out of the covers now, and was licking his palm.

Oh God.

John knew what that meant, knew what Rodney was going to do next, and he couldn't stop watching. Rodney opened his eyes again, and John understood that he wasn't supposed to stop watching. As the blankets started to shift, John had to close his eyes. It was too much. But it wasn't enough.

When he opened his eyes again, Rodney had stopped moving, his eyebrows peaked in that concerned curiosity John remembered from the first time they had met. There was only one thing to do. He lifted his hand to his mouth, wet it quickly, and went to work.

Christ, it was so good he almost came at the first touch. But he wanted it to last, he wanted to keep time with Rodney. John panted as he stared across the small space between them. Rodney didn't look worried anymore. His eyes were drifting shut, but he kept forcing them open to look at John. John picked up Rodney's rhythm from the fluttering beat of his blanket, matching it stroke for stroke. It was killing him to stay still and quiet, when he wanted to thrust and moan and let loose. He could hear a bed creaking, and he hoped to hell it was Teyla and Ford but he didn't care enough to make sure it wasn't him. It was so fucking good, even though his wrist was aching and his breath was too tight and he thought he might get a cramp in his groin if it went on much longer. Then Rodney's tongue darted out again, and all John could think about was deep wet kisses from masculine lips. He slapped his other fist to his mouth as he came, biting down just a little as he allowed himself a silent scream. Rodney's eyelids dipped as his mouth opened wide, and John swore he could feel the heat in the room crank up another notch. They were coming together, and it was almost as good as being touched. Almost.

John kept his hand over his mouth as he tried to pull in silent breaths. Blood was pounding through his ears, making it impossible to hear anything but his own pulse. His mouth was so dry his tongue was stuck, and he'd made a mess of his shorts and the fancy blanket.

He was sure Rodney was feeling the very same things, and so help him if another shot of lust didn't hit his cock at the thought. He squeezed it one last time, then wiped his hand on his pants. Rodney was still watching him, looking a little uncertain again. So John smiled. Rodney's lips twitched up, but instead of stopping at that smug little smirk he was expecting, they lifted into a full grin. John almost laughed, but he remembered that he was trying to be quiet.

Then a snore cut through the night.

John snickered, keeping it contained behind his hand. He hoped Ford had gotten business done before he had fallen asleep, or John wouldn't be surprised if he was missing a second in command come morning. Rodney was still grinning, though his eyelids were drooping. John felt on top of the world. As sleep started to overtake him, he pushed his arm out from under the covers, stretching into the space between the beds.

When Rodney's fingers brushed his own, he decided that maybe he'd only make Ford clean the toilets.


End file.
